In the name of love
by Miraculously awsome fanfics
Summary: Marinette posseses the power of good (Ladybug), Adrien posseses the power of bad (Cat Noir). Will they end up together or go their own way.
1. Chapter 1 - Try it out

A long, long time ago there lived two souls. One was the girl, the other was the boy. Each one of them possesed a special power. The girl possesed the good power, the boy possesed the bad power. The girl and the boy fought all the time but over time they fell in love and had kids that had kids that had kids and so on, and so on, ...

Marinette the girl from Paris possesed the good power. She didn't know that until she became 12.

Marinette's POV

It was finally my 12 birthday. I got ready for school when suddenly my hands started glowing. I ran downstairs to ask my mom what was going on.

She said: "Oh, my dear. You are 12 now so, your powers activated."

"What?? I have powers" I said looking at my hands.

"Yes dear, I have them too. Well, at least I had them until I gave them up to be with someone I liked but he didn't want to be with me so I married your father."

"But what should I do with these powers?"

"You have to stop the one who has the evil powers."

"But how?"

"When you see him, take away his hate that powers him up. But never forget that. If you forget that he will get even more hate and you won't be able to stop him."

"So the whole city depends on me? This is a disaster. I can't. Please, can I do something else? Like, defeat you at the Grand theft auto or something, or would you like Fortnite. I can play ..."

Mom cut me off and said: "No, you have a duty to protect the city now. I trust you, OK?"

"Ok." I answered and quickly ran to school before I get late.

When I came to school I saw a new student. I wanted to ask him for his name but when I came to him I froze. He smiled at me so beautifly I couldn't even move.

He started talking. He had an angel's voice. But suddenly I realized he was asking me what my name was.

I quickly said: Merainet...uh I mean... Erinette ... No I mean Marinette. Yeah, that is my name Marinette."

Our classmates started laughing but then the teacher came in. The new guy sat right next to me. If you are wondering why the answer is because I don't have any friends (everybody hates me) and that was the only free seat.

When the bell rang we had lunch break. I always sit alone in the canteen but then the new boy sat next to me again. There were a lot of seats and he sat next to me. We actually didn't talk. We were just eating and after the end of the school I ran after him before he could go in his car and I asked him about his name.

He said with the brightest smile: "My name is Adrien. See ya, Marinette."

He actually remembered my name. A dream come true. Yey, I think I am in love.

Later that day I was doing homework in my bedroom when I saw something going on outside. I quickly guessed how to transform and went out. There was this wierd looking guy with a really messy hair.

I said: " I see someone didn't have time to brush his hair, am I right?"

"Yeah, well you don't seem like an evil person, so I guess you are the one I will fight."

"Yep, you guessed. Congratulations. You aren't as dump as I thought."

"You will so pay for this."

We started shooting lasers at each other because we didn't actually know how to use our powers but hey, it was our first time. Well, after some time he got tired so, I took all hate he had in himself and release it to the world of hate and that isn't Earth. I offered him my hand.

Adrien's POV

This girl just took all my power up and now she is offering me her hand. No way.

I said: "You. You took my hate away from me and now you are offering me your hand. Well, I see you are a good girl. From now on my name will be Cat Noir."

She answered angrly: "I just wanted to help you and my name will be Ladybug."

"Ughh, so discusting. I am going home now. See ya soon Ladybug. Cat Noir goes" and I disapeared in front of everyone.

When I got home my dad hugged me and said: " I am so proud of you. You are my Cat Noir."

I said: " I am doing this just for you. I wish mom was still here. She would stop me. I am going to my room dad."

Marinette's POV

Where did Cat Noir go? Ughh... I am not good at this. Maybe I should just let Cat Noir get my powers. Nah, I'll keep them. For now. We'll see.

When I got home my mom came to me and said: "I am so proud of you honey. You did all great. Now, you can rest. Good night my dear."

"Good night, mom." I yawned.

Well, that was the end of my first day with powers. I'll see what next day brings to me. Bye guys.

**This story is based on my own fiction but I haven't post it yet so, you can read this first and then my ororiginal fiction. See ya all later.**


	2. Chapter 2 - the reveal and death

Marinette's POV

It was Tuseday after a couple of months of my 12 birthday and I was late for like 2 minutes and Chloe got Miss Bustier to send me to principal's office. Uugh. Well, I guess I kinda got out of trouble because he didn't even let me in his office, so I went back to class.

Next lesson was P.E. and we had dancing and one figure was the same as I did when I had to transform. Crap! I didn't know what to do, so I just did it and hoped I wouldn't transform. And guess what ... I started transforming in front of everyone. I swear I heard my voice screaming inside of me. They all looked at me like I was a god or something and then I heard Adrien:

"Well, well, I see we found our hero Ladybug. But who is Cat Noir."

And then he started transforming into Cat Noir. I couldn't belive what I saw. Adrien was the one and only evil Cat Noir.

He started shooting at me and I hardly managed to beat all of it. My classmates ran out of gym and we started fighting. I shot him in his heart by accident and he started crying. I took away his hate and I sat next to him. He told me he doesn't want to be evil. He is just doing what his father tells him to do. He is so sweet and I knew he wouldn't be bad for no reason. Ahh, he is so dreamy.

Adrien's POV

I told her everything and now I know who she is and she knows who I am. I felt something I could feel only when she was by my side. I decided - for some reason - to hug her. And she huged me back. That was the warmest hug I ever experienced. She soon detransformed and we went on our deserved break. I ate my crossiant and she ate hers. I asked her if I could try her crossiant. She let me and that was the best crossiant ever. I asked her:

"Where did you buy this crossiant?"

"My family has a bakery."

"Can you bring me some?"

"Of course I can, Kitty but you'll have to pay."

"How much, m'lady?"

"A kiss for a crossiant"

"Sure, everything for crossiants."

"Really, everything? You would give me up for crossiants?"

"Of course ... I wouldn't."

"Yeah, sure. Well, let's go to class unless we want to ve late."

The bell rang and we went in class. Everyone stared at us like we were the rock n'roll star or something. We put on our caps but they were looking at us even more. Thankfully the bell rang and we went home.

Marinette's POV

I ran home and Adrien went in the other direction because he lives on the other side. When I came my mom told me that dad died in a car accident. I started crying and I couldn't stop. To calm myself I started watcing TV and I saw Cat Noir in action again. I didn't want to go and fight him but I had to.

When I got there I asked Cat:

"What are you doing?"

"I am taking revenge because your father died."

"Revenge? What revenge?"

"The whole city will pay for what someone has done to your father."

"Wait, Cat ..."

"What now?"

"I don't want you to take revenge, please don't."

"Ok, as you wish m'lady."

And I took his hate and we both went home.

At home I wondered why would Cat Noir do something like that. And then on TV I saw that they played about my father's accident. I started crying. And I went to sleep in tears.

Adrien's POV

M'lady told me to not do the revenge, so I went home as well as she did. I wanted to call her but I didn't have her phone number. Poor Mari. She must have made a new river in Paris. I hope she will be better tomorrow.

**Sorry for not posting for a long time. I lost my phone but now I have it back and I am sorry this chapter is shorter but I have to work on multiple stories and I have a lot of work. Bye.**


End file.
